I Did It All For Love
by charmed1twenty4
Summary: An OQ AU in which Robin and Regina are happily married with 2 children. That is until one of them goes missing. It turns their whole world upside down and they will need to rely on each other to survive something that tears most couples apart. Will contain flashbacks to different times in their relationship as it connects with present day. Disclaimer: I don't own these characters.
1. chapter 1

Author's Note

So I realize it's been a while since my other stories have updated and I promise those are coming soon. This story just popped into my head and I decided to write it out. I have chapter 2 done and most of chapter 3 planned out so I should have updates up soon. Hope you enjoy it, please tell me what you think in the comments.

Chapter 1

It was early. Way too early, especially on a Monday. She had been peacefully sleeping in her husband's arms until his alarm on his phone began to go off. Regina rolled out of his hold and onto her side, pulling her pillow over her ears to muffle the sound. She felt Robin shifting in bed behind her to turn off his 4:30 am alarm.

He rolled back towards her draping his arm over her waist and kissing her shoulder. "Why must we get up so early." Regina groaned.

"You can go back to sleep if you like my love. You really don't have to be up for at least another hour today." Robin said, kissing her cheek.

She laid there for a minute considering his proposal, but she knew that she should get up and start her day too. Then Robin said something that made her decision for her. "I'll make it worth your while though if you get up now."

He pulled her towards him and kissed her deeply, slipping his tongue in to further entice her. "How about a nice shower?" he asked.

"Fine, you win." she replied as she threw the covers back. He took her hand and led her to the adjoining bathroom of their master suite.

45 minutes later she was blow drying her hair after her brilliant husband had given her the best "shower" she could have asked for. Her body was still tingling a bit from their activities just 5 minutes prior.

Regina stood in the bathroom reflecting on the life they had built together in 10 years of marriage. They had two amazing kids, a beautiful home, and were still completely in love with each other. It hadn't always been easy though.

They met at a bar in New York City when they were both out with friends. Robin had just moved to the US from England and was trying to acclimate to being in the US. Regina was forced by her sorority sisters into one last night out before their last semester of college started. She had sat down next to him at the bar when she went up for a round of drinks. Regina smiled at him while she waited and he built up the courage to introduce himself. By the end of the night, they had exchanged numbers and he promised to call her the next day.

Unlike most guys who promise to call and then don't, Robin was true to his word. They made plans for dinner that night and from then on they became inseparable. She helped him adjust to being in the US and away from most of his family and friends. Meanwhile, he helped her survive her final semester of college, giving her pep talks when she needed it and bringing her late night snacks while she studied. They quickly fell in love with each other and built a solid foundation for a long term relationship.

A year after they met he proposed, he had been saving for the perfect ring almost from the moment he met her. It had a princess cut diamond in the center, with a diamond on either side. The band was a twisted combination of two thin bands, one with diamonds and one without.

He planned the perfect evening for them that ended with a walk in Central Park. They walked hand in hand until he found the spot under a tree where they had a picnic on one of their first dates. Robin kept his speech simple that ended with him getting down on one knee and asking Regina to be his wife. Tears streamed down her cheeks, but she managed to choke out "Yes, of course I will be your wife." before Robin pulled her into his arms and kissed her senseless.

They had kept the wedding small and simple, they were both struggling to really get their careers started and could not afford much else. Neither of them minded though, as long as they were married in the end and would get to spend the rest of their lives together.

Soon after the wedding, they decided to move back to Regina's hometown in a suburban city in Maine called Storybrooke. She had received a job offer from the father of her best friend throughout high school and college. Mal and Regina had met in high school when Mal's father moved her whole family to Maine so he could run a new office his company was opening. They had been best friends ever since. When it was time to go to college Mal convinced her to go to NYU and move to New York. They joined the same sorority and roomed together for all four years. Mal graduated and would go on to get her law degree while Regina completed her bachelor's in business.

The job offer was for an entry level position in his company, which was a small step down for Regina compared to where she was at in her job at the time. Even though Regina and Robin had begun to build a life and careers in New York, they both agreed that they wanted to start a family and moving back to Maine where Regina had family would be helpful. They scrounged up enough money to afford a small house in the same city Regina grew up in. It had an extremely good school district and was a very family oriented area. Robin was able to set up his construction business in the area, while Regina had to make her way into the city each day.

They struggled for years to have a child, going through various fertility treatments with no success. Eventually, they decided to adopt. After a year on a waiting list, a birth mother chose them and they went through with a closed adoption, per the birth mother's request. They brought their son Henry home and never looked back.

Just after Henry's 1st birthday, they got a surprise they never thought possible. Regina was pregnant. They say it happens sometimes to families who adopt, once they have a child through adoption and the stress of trying so hard to get pregnant is gone, it just happens. 9 months later, their second son Roland joined the family.

As their family was growing so were their careers. Regina eventually became an executive for Mal's father's company. Meanwhile, Robin's construction company had grown into the most popular, trusted, and well respected in the area.

Around Roland's 3rd birthday, they moved into a new house. It had been built by Robin's construction company. The house was a colonial style with 6 bedrooms and 3 1/2 bathrooms. It was a bit bigger than Regina had originally thought it would be, but it allowed them plenty of space. They also made sure to buy enough land to give them a large fenced in backyard for the boys to play in.

Their kids were getting older now and they were considering having a third. Henry was 6 and had just started kindergarten. Roland was 4 and was in half day preschool. They had decided Regina would stop taking birth control and if it happened then it happened. If not, they still had 2 wonderful children to keep up with.

Despite both of them having extremely demanding careers, they had found a pretty decent balance of their home and work lives. They never wanted to be those parents who pawned their kids off on a nanny for 12 or more hours out of the day so they strategically planned their schedules to allow them to spend as much time at home as they could. One of them would go into work early each day, leaving the other to get the kids up and ready for the day before the nanny would arrive. Then whoever went to work early would be home in time to start dinner and relieve their nanny at a decent hour. Regardless of what schedule they worked that day, they both made sure to be home in time each night for dinner and to spend some quality time as a family before bed. They also worked hard to ensure they rarely worked Saturdays and if they did only one of them was working.

Robin had finished his morning routine and gotten dressed before he snuck into both the boys rooms to kiss them goodbye before heading off to work. Henry squirmed a bit, just like his mother would do when Robin would kiss her forehead while she slept. It amazed him that despite not biologically being their child, there were many similar traits Henry had picked up from each of them. Although, he did tend to be more like Regina. Roland on the other hand, stayed dead asleep much like he would when Regina says she kisses his forehead if she goes to bed after him.

By the time he made it downstairs, Regina was in the kitchen starting breakfast. She handed him a banana, granola bar, and his morning coffee. "I love you, I'll see you when you get home tonight." he said before leaning in to kiss her goodbye. "I love you too. Have a good day." she replied when he pulled away and with that he left the house for work.

Once she had placed pancakes on plates for each of the boys and had fruit and yogurt out for herself at the kitchen island, she made her way upstairs to wake up the boys.

Roland was first, "Good morning sweetheart." Regina said as she walked into his room. She opened the curtains to let the beginnings of the sunrise stream into his room. He pulled the covers up over his head. "Come on mister you need to get up. There are pancakes waiting downstairs for you." He seemed to perk up when she told him that. Once he sat up in bed she knew he was up and she began to head for Henry's room.

She repeated the same routine with Henry, although he was a little bit easier to wake up on this particular morning. As they both made their way downstairs she followed behind them. They shared a nice breakfast together before Regina sent them upstairs to get ready.

Once breakfast was cleaned up, she made lunches for both boys. About the time she was pouring coffee into her travel mug, there was a knock at the door before their nanny Emma made her way into the house. "Good morning, Regina." she cheerfully greeted. "Good morning." Regina replied.

"So, how was your date with Killian the other night?" Regina questioned the blonde haired woman. "It went perfect. Thank you so much for getting me those concert tickets." Emma replied, a slight blush coming to her cheeks.

"Oh, I've seen that look before. It's the same look I get every time I see and often even think about Robin. You're in love with him, aren't you?" Regina was going to get Emma to fess up to her feelings one way or another.

"Okay, so maybe I am. I just can't tell him that yet. Especially because I still don't know if he feels the same way." Emma whispered back. Regina rolled her eyes at the blonde, before moving on to discussing the boys.

She explained to the young woman that both boys should be just about ready. "Robin should be home fairly early today, he has a meeting around 3 and plans to head home after that." Regina informed her. She went over some other last minute details for their day before calling up the stairs for her children. They both ran down the stairs for hugs before she left for work. After telling them both she loved them, they released their holds to head into the living room with their nanny. "I'll see you guys later. Have a good day at school and listen to Emma please." she called out before leaving for the day.

Little did she know that by the time she returned home that day, her whole world would be turned upside down.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It had been a typical day for Regina at work. She answered all her emails when she first arrived before heading into what seemed like endless meetings. She spent her afternoon catching up on things in her office. As the day went on she started not feeling well and decided to go home for the day. While she was getting her stuff together, she texted Robin to let him know she would be home early.

Regina: I'm not feeling very well, so I'm getting ready to leave work now and head home. I'll see you when I get there.

Robin: What's wrong?

Regina: I just feel a bit queasy and have a headache. Probably just the flu that the boys had last week.

Robin: I just got to my car so I'll be home in 10 minutes. I can pick up some chicken noodle soup on the way?

Regina: It's okay, I don't have much of an appetite at the moment. I can always make some toast or something to try to settle my stomach if I get hungry. Thank you for offering though babe.

Robin: As long as you're sure, I don't want a hangry wife on my hands. I'll see you in a little bit then. I love you.

Regina: Haha, very funny. You always say I'm adorable when I'm hangry. I love you too.

She let her assistant know she was heading out and that if any calls were emergent to have them call on her cell phone or email her. After collecting all of her stuff and some files she wanted to take home to work on a bit, Regina grabbed her keys and headed for her car.

Emma was outside in the backyard playing with Henry and Roland. They were swinging on the play set in the backyard, when Roland tried to jump off the swings like his big brother was doing. He slipped in the grass and skinned his knee a bit. Roland cried out and Emma could see the tears beginning to stream down his cheeks.

She kneeled down next to Roland to get a better look at his knee. "You're okay buddy, it's just a scrape. Let's go in the house and get a bandaid to make it feel better." Emma picked him up and took him into the kitchen to clean it and grab a bandaid. While in the house, she could still see Henry playing in the backyard. She let Roland pick out a bandaid and of course he choose the one with all the superheroes on it. Roland had been a bit obsessed lately and was in love with the Iron Man stuffed animal Emma had got him as a gift for his birthday. Once she had finished taking care of Roland they headed back outside.

"Where's Henry?" Roland asked her. Emma looked around the backyard and did not see him.

"Henry where did you go?" she yelled and there was no response. "Come on, I'm not kidding. Come out now from wherever you're hiding." Emma called out. Henry had always been a good kid and listened well. When he still did not respond, the gate at the corner of the yard caught her eye. It looked like it was almost closed, but it had definitely been opened. Emma was always sure to close the gate when she brought the boys outside.

She picked Roland up in her arms and ran towards the open gate. Once she reached the front yard, she called out for Henry several more times and scanned the area. When there was no response she ran towards the house. Emma was praying he had somehow made his way inside. She searched the house and yelled for him to no avail.

Emma was rapidly growing more and more concerned, she decided it was time to call the police. She pulled out her phone and dialed emergency services. It took everything she had to stay calm and relay all the information to the police. The dispatcher stayed on the phone with her for the 3 minutes it took for police to arrive.

At the same time the police arrived, Robin was just getting home from work. He ran toward the house and was stopped by an officer. "Please officer, this is my house. I just need to know what's going on." Robin pleaded just as he saw a terrified looking Emma emerge holding Roland. Henry, where was Henry is all Robin could think.

"Sir, are you Henry's father?" the police officer questioned. "Yes, he's my son. Why what happened to him?" Robin all but screamed back at the officer. "He's missing." was all the officer responded with.

"Are you sure? When did this happen?" Robin asked.

"We just arrived so we have very few details. Your nanny called 911 when she could not find Henry anywhere in the house or outside and he didn't answer when she called his name. She also found the backyard gate open. That's all we know so far. I need you to stay calm and head in the house. We're going to need to talk to all of you. Do you know where your wife is at the moment?" the officer replied.

"She just left work a few minutes ago. She said she wasn't feeling well. I don't want her to know about this until she gets home. She's driving and I don't want her to panic. I just ask that I am alerted the second she arrives and I am the one to tell her about Henry. I think she'll take it better coming from me." Robin's head was spinning as he tried to speak to the officer. The officer nodded in response and led him into the house.

As soon as he was inside he took Roland from Emma's arms and hugged him tight. "Papa! You're squishing me!" Roland exclaimed. "I'm sorry my boy. I just really need a hug. Why don't you go with Emma and grab some crayons and a coloring book to color while we talk to these men." Robin replied. Roland nodded, taking Emma's hand and heading in the direction of the playroom.

"Sir, we need to get some information from you. We have officers searching the neighborhood, do you have a recent picture of him?"

"Yes" Robin said as he nodded his head pulling out his wallet. He found Henry's school picture from this year and handed it to officer, a pang of guilt hitting his heart as he saw his son's face in the picture. This was the type of thing he was supposed to protect him from. Clearly he had failed. Robin took a moment to compose himself before answering questions from the officer.

"Do you remember what your son was wearing this morning?" the officer questioned. "I left before the kids got up this morning. Regina got them ready before Emma got here." he replied.

Robin was trying to focus on the questions the officer was asking, but the fear and guilt he had running through his mind made it hard for him to focus. The officer chose this time to take a break from questions for a second and asked him to take a seat over at the kitchen table.

"Sorry, you were getting that look in your eyes that other parents often get right before they collapse on me. Can we continue with the questions or do you need a moment?" the officer questioned. As Robin was nodding his head a detective named David Nolan entered the kitchen and introduced himself. "Sir we are doing everything we can to locate your son. Based on the information we got from your nanny, we're thinking someone took him. He can't unlock that gate by himself and we've covered most of the neighborhood that he could have covered on foot in this time and he's no where to be found. I know it's not what you want to hear right now, but we're doing everything we can. An AMBER alert should be going out shortly to help get the word out to the public. My fiancée is your son's teacher and she adores him. She said she didn't notice anything at school today, but she's answering questions as well in hopes something will come to mind that may help us." he said as he shook Robin's hand. When detective Nolan's phone rang, he headed out of the room before answering it.

"Have you noticed any suspicious activity when your son is around recently. It could be something as little as someone paying a little too much attention to him or a car you don't recognize that's been hanging around? Every little detail helps." the other officer continued with his questions. Robin shook his head. "Not that I remember. Maybe my wife noticed something, I doubt it though or she would have mentioned it to me."

"Has Henry mentioned anything? Maybe someone who he talks to a lot at school that doesn't sound like a teacher or fellow student?" he questioned. "No, he raves about his teacher Miss Blanchard and other than that he just talks about his classmates." Robin replied, racking his brain for something that could help. Why had he not paid more attention.

The officer continued with his questions, helping Robin to regain his focus. "Have you had any work done on your house recently? Or anyone out of the ordinary?" Robin though about it for a moment. "We haven't had anything done recently. For the most part, I do any of the work the house needs. If it's a bigger project I may have some of the guys from work come over to help, but all of them have been with the company for years and I would trust any of my employees around my family. Some of them have even watched the boys for us or our kids have play dates together."

"How about any service calls from an internet or cable provider for instance?" the officer questioned further, hoping he could find something that would give them a substantial lead. "No, we probably haven't had anyone here for a service call in at least a year."

Robin felt like he was not even being remotely helpful. Sure he was answering all of the officer's questions, but he was not able to provide him with any information that would get the police anywhere. There had to be something, but Robin was struggling to think straight.

He was brought out of his own thoughts by another officer entering the kitchen "Sir, your wife just arrived." the officer told him. "Give me a moment alone with her, she's not going to take this well." Robin requested and the officers left the kitchen.

Regina basically came running in the house after she saw the police cars outside. "Robin, what's going on?" she questioned the second she saw him.

"Sweetheart, can you come have a seat with me at the kitchen table?" Robin requested. He was hoping she would sit down for him to deliver the news, but he could see from the look in her eyes that wasn't going to happen. He took her hands in his and took a deep breath before speaking, "Regina, I don't really know how to tell you this. So I'm just going to say it. Henry is missing." Robin was finally able to utter the sentence aloud.

Regina felt as if she was in a fog. She heard what Robin said, but her mind could not believe what he was saying. She briefly heard Robin calling out for her, but did not have the strength to respond. Her knees gave out from underneath of her and she would have collapsed to the floor if Robin had not of caught her. He pulled her to her feet and into a tight embrace. "I promise you, we will find him. If I have to move heaven and earth, you will have our son back in your arms." Robin whispered in her ear, trying to calm her down.

She was sobbing into his shoulder and she could feel a couple of tears escape Robin's eyes and hit her shoulder. Robin slowly released his hold around her waist so she could support her own weight again. When he finally felt like she would not collapse he pulled back slightly to cup her cheeks and lean his forehead to hers. "Regina, my love, I need you to focus for me. We have to both keep it together if we have any chance of finding him. Please sweetheart, take a couple deep breaths and listen to my voice." Robin pulled her back into a hug and continued to whisper soothing things to her, trying to get her to come back to him.

After a few minutes of Robin's soothing words and arms wrapped tightly around her, she began to get her breathing under control and stop crying. She leaned back a bit in his embrace, just enough to see his eyes. He wiped the tears that still clung to her cheeks away with his thumbs. "How did this happen?" she was finally able to ask. Robin leaned his forehead to hers before replying, "We don't know yet. The police were asking Emma and I questions before you got here."

"Where's Roland?" Regina asked. "He's coloring in the other room while the officers talk to Emma. Let's go check on him." Robin replied. He took her hand and led her towards the family room.

"Mama!" Roland called out as he ran towards his mother. Regina picked him up into her arms and held him tight. She kissed his hair and told him she missed him. Robin wrapped his arms around both of them, placing a kiss to Roland's hair and Regina's temple. "We're gonna get through this." he whispered in Regina's ear. She nodded her head, trying her best not to break down again with Roland in her arms.

"Emma what happened?" Regina asked shakily as she switched Roland to her hip. Robin wrapped his arm around her waist to hold his wife and child close. "I took my eyes off him for a second. We were playing in the backyard and Roland fell off the swings. I brought him in the house to clean his knee and get a bandaid. I looked away for a second while I let Roland pick a bandaid and put it on for him. We came right back outside after that and he was gone. I swear the gate was latched closed and I took my eyes off him for a second. I just have no idea how they managed to get the gate open from the outside and grab Henry in the time I took my eyes off him."

"Emma it's okay. We don't blame you. Regina and I let the boys play in the backyard all the time while we do things in the kitchen. This could have just as easily happened when one of us was home. We just all need to breathe and do everything we can to help the police find him." Robin reassured the woman. She was clearly shaken up like they were.

Robin heard someone enter the room and whisper something to the officer who was with them. He turned his head to find detective Nolan standing there. "Would you guys mind heading down to the station with me to keep answering questions? We're going to leave a few officers here in case Henry comes back and to look for anything suspicious around the house and outside. You can bring Roland with you and take your own car so you have a booster seat for him." Regina looked at Robin and nodded her head. "Okay."

Author's note

Hope you enjoyed Chapter 2 of this story. I have chapter 3 pretty much planned out, I just have to actually write it. I would love to hear what you think in the reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

They had driven to the police station in complete silence. Robin held Regina's hand and gently rubbed circles with his thumb. It was still unbelievable to Regina that something like this could have happened. How could she have let something like this happen to her child? He deserved more from her. She should have protected him from something like this. If they didn't find him, what would they do?

She knew Robin would tear apart the world to find him. That was something she was sure of in the depths of her soul. Sometimes that isn't enough though. You see it all the time, stories of children missing for years and their parents still trying to find them. The news doing a story on them once in a while to try to find new leads. How as a parent do you continue to breathe for all that time, not knowing what happened to your child?

Regina still was not feeling well, but she was doing everything she could to push down the nausea she was experiencing. All of the emotions running through her body were not helping and made the headache that came with her nausea that much worse. She just tried to take a deep breath to stay calm and maybe feel just a bit better. It was killing her being in a confined space, but she had no other ideas about where to go or what to do.

Once they arrived at the police station, Robin grabbed Roland from his booster seat in the back and carried him to the front door. Regina held his free hand as they walked and they could both feel the emotions radiating from the other.

The police station had extremely bright lights and it made Regina's pounding headache and nausea that much worse. Robin took one look at her and watched the color drain out of her face. "Regina, are you okay?" he asked as he put his hand on her lower back trying to provide what little comfort he could. She shook her head and found the nearest garbage can.

Regina felt her stomach churn violently before she began to vomit. She felt a presence behind her and knew it was Robin. He held her hair back for her and rubbed her back. When she felt like her stomach had nothing left, she straightened up and felt the world spin. Despite being incredibly dizzy, she managed to maintain her balance and not collapse to the floor. She also vaguely heard Robin asking for some water.

She took the water from Robin after an officer brought some over to them and he helped her over to a chair. "Regina, are you alright?" Robin asked as she took a sip of the water.

"I'll be okay. I still think I just have the stomach bug the boys both had last week. We need to focus on finding Henry." she told him.

Robin gave her a look. He knew she was feeling a lot worse than she was letting on. Her skin was extremely pale and she was shaky on her feet. He wanted to tell her to go home and rest until she was feeling better. After being together for so long though, Robin knew she would not rest until they found Henry. No matter how sick she was. He kissed the side of her head as she leaned on him to try to prevent the world from spinning.

A few minutes passed before a man in a grey suit approached them. He looked to be about their age with dark hair and light eyes that appeared to be haunted by the things they have seen. The man also bared an uncanny resemblance to their nanny's new boyfriend.

"Mr and Mrs Locksley, I'm Detective Rogers. I am one of the detectives in charge of finding your son. My partner Detective Weaver should be here momentarily." he said as he held out his hand to Robin and then to Regina.

"We wanted to interview you both to see if it can help us come up with a few leads and maybe a few suspects to go on. With everything going on at your home right now, we figured it would be easier to bring you both here and away from the chaos while officers continue searching your home and neighborhood for evidence. If you don't mind we wanted to talk to you separately. Regina, I can interview you and Detective Weaver can interview Robin. Speaking of which here he is now."

Weaver was much shorter and older than his partner. He had light brown hair and walked with a very subtle limp. He introduced himself to the couple and then led Robin away to his office as Rogers led Regina to his. Roland stayed with Regina. Robin may not be able to put both of their children in her arms right now, but he knew having Roland with her and knowing he was safe would provide her with some comfort.

"So, Mr. Locksley can you think of anyone who might want to hurt you or your family? An angry client or coworker, a neighbor who you've had a conflict with, or maybe even a mistress who is angry that you won't leave your family behind?" Weaver questioned.

"No, not that I'm aware of. I get along with everyone at work and always work diligently to reconcile any issues with clients. We get along with all of our neighbors and frequently have play dates with some of their kids. As for your thoughts about a mistress, you can wipe that theory from your mind. I am deeply and completely in love with my wife. She is the only woman I have been with since we started dating more than a decade ago and is the only one I have any desire to be with." Robin replied, getting a little defensive about what the detective was trying to insinuate.

"Oh come on, a successful and attractive man such as yourself, also has the fairytale family. I'm not sure I buy that. You wouldn't be the first man to declare his love for his wife and then we look into phone records or emails and find out about some other woman you've been seeing." Weaver was trying to get under his skin. Make sure there was nothing he was hiding.

"Feel free to look into my phone and email if it will help you find my son. I promise you that my wife is the only woman I am with. Regina is my soulmate and best friend. Don't get me wrong, we are not perfect by any means. We have our disagreements like any other couple, but we love and respect each other and our opinions. We are both willing to put in the work everyday to make our relationship stronger. She is an amazing wife and mother. Her and those 2 boys are my world. Please do not waste your time on useless theories that I am unfaithful to my wife as it only puts you further away from finding my son and wastes time we don't have to find him." Robin glared at him as he raised his voice a bit to try to make his point.

"Okay, okay. I have to push like this, everyone has things to hide and sometimes that is the key to finding someone. Why don't you tell me about your son." Weaver explained trying to get the interview back on track.

"He is amazing. Henry is smart and very resourceful for his age. He loves to adventure and learn about new things. He is the best big brother, watching him play with Roland and teach him things makes me incredibly proud. He is a bit introverted, but opens up quickly once he's comfortable. I could go on for hours, but I don't want to leave you here talking to me instead of trying to find my son." Robin replied.

"That is understandable. So I know Henry is adopted, but Roland is your biological son?" Robin nodded his in agreement with the statement. "Does a part of you think Roland is more your son than Henry?" Weaver pressed Robin.

"Absolutely not! It doesn't matter how they came to be my sons, they are both my children. I love them equally. Henry has brought so much joy to our world. Blood doesn't make a family, love does." Robin snapped back.

"Okay, I understand. I think that's all the questions I have for now, but I'll be in contact if we have more as the investigation continues. I want you to know that even though my questions may seem cruel, I will do everything I can to find your son and that may sometimes means asking uncomfortable questions." Weaver said.

Meanwhile in detective Roger's office..."Mrs. Locksley, I can't even begin to imagine how difficult all of this must be for you. I just want to ask you a few questions to see if we can uncover any other details that may help us find your son. So let's just start out with you telling me a little bit about your son." Rogers explained.

"Well, we adopted Henry when he was only a few days old. His biological mother wanted a closed adoption, so we know nothing about her. She requested absolutely no contact, which means we never met her and she doesn't get pictures or updates. He was a normal baby, hit all of his milestones, was always very content, and was super curious. Roland was a surprise. We didn't think we could get pregnant, which is why we adopted Henry. He was a fantastic big brother from the second he met Roland. He loved to teach him things and help me take care of him. It's been amazing to see the bond they have developed. Henry is doing great in school. He is an incredibly smart kid and loves to learn about the world around him. I swear sometimes he's smarter than Robin and I combined. I don't know if any of that helped." Regina felt like she was rambling and could feel the fresh tears rolling down her cheeks.

"So if it was a closed adoption, how did the mother chose you guys to be the parents?" Rogers questioned further.

"We submitted a profile. It had enough personal details for her to get to know us a bit, but nothing identifiable. The agency liked to maintain anonymity in case of a closed adoption to protect both the family and birth mother. It also helped to prevent people doing their own research and trying to figure out who we were by using the information in our profile to search for us online." Regina explained.

Roland was beginning to get antsy, so she gave him the truck she brought with her so he had something to play with.

"How is your relationship with your husband? Have you guys been having any problems recently?" Rogers hesitated with this question as it usually was a pretty sensitive topic.

"We are doing great. Robin is a better husband and father than I could have ever imagined. Of course we have arguments like any other married couple, but we work through it together. I hear some of the women at work talking about some of the things their significant others say and do and it just makes me that much more grateful for Robin." Regina replied.

"Okay, is there anything you can think of that was out of the ordinary in your lives recently? Something as simple as a car you don't recognize hanging around or someone who seemed a bit too interested in you or Henry while you were out and about?" Rogers questioned.

"No, not that I can think of. I've been racking my brain for anything to help you and there's nothing." Regina replied, she looked over to Roland and ran a hand through his hair.

"It's okay. Things may come to you in time, right now you're still in shock and that can make it hard to think straight. That's all the questions I have for now. If I have more, we'll be in contact. I want you to know that I will do everything in my power to find your son. If you have any questions or think of something that might help us feel free to contact me anytime. Here is my card in case something comes up." Rogers led Regina out of his office and found Robin waiting in a chair outside.

"I'm sorry this is happening to your family. I promise we are doing everything we can to find your son. They are done at your home so you can go back when you are ready. We will let you know the second we know anything useful so try to go home and get some rest." Rogers told the couple before leading them and Roland to the front doors.

Robin shook the detectives hand and picked Roland up. He led Regina back to the car and situated Roland in his seat. They drove in silence for a few moments before Regina turned to him.

"Did they ask you questions about us?" Regina asked him.

"Yeah, to the point where I kind of snapped at him. He kept pushing it and wouldn't believe that we were happily married." Robin responded, taking hold of her hand. "Sweetheart, we are going to find him. I promise you, he will be back in your arms." he tried to soothe her rubbing his thumb along her hand.

"You can't promise that. As much as I wish you could, the reality is so much of this is out of our control." Regina said dejectedly.

Robin pulled the car into the next driveway, which thankfully was a fairly deserted parking lot. He wanted to be able to look her in the eyes for what he said next. He gently placed his finger under her chin, tilting her head up to look into her eyes.

"Regina, my love I don't care about the odds or precedents in cases like this, I just have a feeling. We will find him. Even if the police give up, I will tear this world apart until I bring him home to you." his voice shook as he spoke and tears we're streaming down both of their cheeks. Robin wiped the tears from her cheeks with his thumbs.

Regina took a deep breath and leaned across the center counsel in order to give Robin a tender kiss. Neither moved to deepen it, but their lips moved in a well rehearsed dance just trying to ground themselves in each other. "Okay." she whispered against his lips before pulling away.

Robin turned his attention back to driving and began the rest of the journey home. When they got home, they tried to fall back into their routine as best as possible. Regina made dinner and they ate as a family. Roland needed a bath so Robin offered to clean up dinner while Regina gave him a bath. When his bath was done, Robin took Roland to bed and read him a story. The boy quickly fell asleep after such a busy and out of ordinary day.

Once Robin got Roland to sleep for the night, he headed to his and Regina's bedroom. He found her curled up on their bed. It was clear she was crying and not sleeping. Robin stripped down to his boxers and crawled into bed behind her, pulling her into his arms the second he was situated. Neither of them slept that night, they just held each other as they both cried whispering comforting words to each other. They had to find him, they just had to.

Author's Note:

Sorry it took so long to update. I'm working on updates for all stories. The next chapter is partially written so it should be up a lot more quickly. Please let me know what you think in the comments.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

When they finally gave up on sleep around 5am, Robin kissed her shoulder and dragged his exhausted body out of bed. He made his way to the kitchen to start a pot of coffee and figure out something to make for breakfast.

Regina stayed upstairs to take a quick shower to try to wake up. Once she was dressed, she peaked her head into Roland's room and found him still asleep. She crept quietly into his room to plant a kiss on the mass of brown curls a top his head before going downstairs. She gladly took the coffee Robin offered her, but had no desire to eat anything. Despite feeling a bit better last night and picking at her dinner she woke up nauseous again.

"Sweetheart, you need to eat something. The coffee is going to upset your stomach even more." Robin pleaded before kissing the top of her head.

"I'm fine." was all she replied. Robin noticed that she had slowly been growing more and more despondent as the night went on. She hardly said a word and was barely reacting to his touch. He knew she had to be mentally and emotionally exhausted, just like he was but they needed to lean on each other for strength instead of pulling away.

"I think I'm going to head to a few of Henry's favorite places today. I know the police believe someone took him, but I would feel better knowing I at least checked. You should stay home just in case he comes home though. Okay?" Robin brought the idea up to make sure she was okay with him leaving her at home alone.

"Okay" Regina said softly enough that Robin would not have heard her if he was not listening so intently to see what she thought of his idea.

Robin came around the kitchen island to be able to pull her into his arms. "Regina, I need you in this. We need to lean on each other to stay strong and find our son. Please, love don't shut me out." he whispered in her ear as he held her close. Just when he thought what he said wasn't getting through to her, she pulled him closer and kissed his neck. It was nothing racy, just something to let him know that she was in there somewhere and she was trying to fight through this with him even if she could not actually say it out loud. They stayed like this for a few minutes, just wrapped in each other's arms until they heard the pitter patter of Roland's little feet as he made his way downstairs.

"Good morning little man. Are you hungry?" Robin asked Roland as he entered the kitchen. He nodded his head still rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Regina lifted him up into his booster chair and kissed his cheek as Robin put a plate of scrambled eggs and toast in front of him. They sat with him at the kitchen table while he ate. Robin attempted to eat some eggs while Regina continued to drink her coffee.

When Robin finished his eggs he placed his plate in the sink and grabbed a travel mug to put more coffee in. He kissed Roland's hair while the boy finished eating before walking over to Regina. He leaned down and gently kissed her lips, she kissed him back which gave Robin hope that she wasn't completely shutting down on him. "I love you" he told her when he pulled away. "Love you" she said. She gave him a weak smile before he made his way out to the car.

"Mommy, I'm done. Can I go watch cartoons?" Roland asked, bringing Regina out of her thoughts. "Of course baby." she told him. Regina helped him out of his booster before following him as he ran into the living room excited to watch the antics of his favorite characters. Once she turned on the tv and found a cartoon Roland wanted to watch Regina headed back to the kitchen to clean up breakfast. She busied herself with washing the pans and loading the dishwasher. She kept checking her phone to see if Robin had texted her anything. After wiping down the counters, she grabbed the crock pot out and dumped in one of the pre-made meals she had frozen the previous weekend. There was a ding from her phone and she quickly grabbed it, hoping it was Robin telling her that he had found him and that their nightmare was over.

Robin: I just got to the park. I'm going to look around and ask some of the people here if they've seen him. I'll keep you updated.

She threw her phone back on the counter in frustration. She was equally frustrated that they still had not found him and that she let this happen to her child in the first place. How could she not protect him from this. It felt like she had betrayed him and everything she promised him the first time she held him. She had promised to keep him safe and always be there for him and right now she was failing miserably to keep her promise. A thud from the other room made her focus back on the world around her.

Regina ran into the family room, her heart plummeting into her stomach. Roland was still there happily watching cartoons and using his toys to act out the scenes along with the show. She gathered him into her arms, holding him close and finding comfort in how he wrapped his arms around her.

"Did daddy go to get Henry?" Roland asked and Regina felt her heart shatter even further. It quickly dawned on her that they never took the time to explain to Roland what was happening. He was only four, how could he possibly understand what is happening. Regina internally kicked herself for failing her other child.

Regina settled Roland into her lap, preparing for what would be one of hardest conversations of her life. She took a deep breath and summoned all of the strength she had to explain this to him. "Roland, Henry is missing. Do you know what that means?" she said as gently as she could. Roland shook his head and gave her a confused look.

"It means we don't know where he is right now." Regina tried to explain.

"But he'll be home soon right?" Roland asked.

"We don't know baby. Daddy is out looking for him right now and the police are looking for him too. It's just hard because we don't know where to look." Regina tried to explain further.

"He has to come home. What happens if he's scared or tired or hungry? He still needs you and daddy for those things." he innocently questioned. In that moment, Regina wanted to rip her heart out of her chest. Anything would be better than the feeling of helplessness that one of your children is out there scared and alone without you all while trying to tell your 4 year old he may never see his big brother again.

The tears that were slowly leaking from her eyes before were now pouring down her cheeks as she tried to answer him. "We don't know if we will find Henry, but just know that mommy, daddy, and the police are doing everything we can to find him." Regina told him.

"Okay. I think Henry will come home. He'll miss us and his toys." Roland told her hugging himself to her body.

"I hope so sweetheart. I really do." she snuggled into him, kissing his hair.

"You're squishing me." Roland said after few moments. "Sorry! I love you Roland." she choked out. "I love you too, mommy. Can I keep watching cartoons?" he asked. Regina nodded her head before leaving him to watch the cartoons, trying to preserve his innocence in all of this.

She scrambled out of the room and locked herself in the bathroom before she allowed herself to completely breakdown. She collapsed to the floor and wrapped her arms around her knees. As sobs began to wrack her body her phone dinged in her pocket.

Robin: No sign of him at the park. I'm going to head to the school next.

Regina threw her phone against the wall and continued to cry uncontrollably. With every failed attempt to find him, her heart broke more. After what felt like hours, but was probably more like 20 minutes Regina picked up her phone which was thankfully still intact thanks to the case it was in and walked out of the bathroom. She checked on Roland, before busying herself with household chores.

Robin returned home late that afternoon. He tried everywhere he could think that Henry might go. There was a small part of him that thought he might walk through the door to find his wife and two children watching tv or playing in the backyard. Maybe all of this was just some terrible nightmare that his overtired mind had created, but seeing Regina's face when he entered the kitchen dashed all hopes from his mind.

"Where's Roland?" he asked. It was clear from the hopeful way she looked up from the salad she was making for dinner that some part of her thought he would walk through the door with Henry by his side. Her face quickly dropped when she realized her hopes were in vain.

"Upstairs playing." she replied before busying herself with dinner preparations.

"Did the police call at all while I was gone?" he questioned further. She shook her head. He waited a moment before turning to head upstairs to check on Roland. It would be a comfort to see at least one of his children was safe and sound.

"He asked where Henry was. While you were gone. He thought you were going to get him. I tried to explain to him what happened, but I don't think he understands." she got more and more quiet as she spoke. Her eyes spilling tears for what seemed like the hundredth time that day. She was not completely sure she ever stopped crying to begin with.

Robin turned at the sound of her voice and by the time she finished telling him about Roland's questions he had pulled her into his arms. "I'm so sorry you had to do that alone my love." He whispered in her ear. She cried harder as he held her and could feel his tears hit her shoulder.

"We're not going to find him." Regina muttered after a few minutes.

"Don't say that. We will find him. I refuse to let that happen." Robin snapped back.

"It's been over 24 hours! Everything I researched said that if we didn't find him in the first 3 hours that it was highly unlikely we'd find him. After 24 hours it becomes almost impossible." Regina explained.

"I don't give a damn about statistics! Or what has happened to other families! I refuse to let us be another statistic." Robin yelled back and he could see Regina recoil back into her shell.

He made his way towards her and put his hand on her cheek which she reluctantly leaned into. "I'm sorry. I just can't imagine our world without him. Until someone tells me that he is definitely never coming home again, I am operating under the plan that our son will come home to us. We just have to have hope." Robin whispered. She nodded her head.

"Do you remember the day we found out that we were chosen to adopt him?" Robin asked.

"Of course I do." she tearfully replied.

 _Flashback to 6 1/2 years earlier_

 _It was the phone call they had been waiting over a year to receive. Regina had just gotten home from work when their home phone began to ring. She ran towards it trying to answer before the answering machine picked up._

" _Hello" she grabbed it just in time._

" _Hello, is this Mrs. Locksley?" the voice on the other end asked._

" _This is she." Regina replied._

" _This is Ruby Wolf calling from the adoption agency. We just got word that a birth mother has chosen yourself and your husband to adopt her child. She is about 30 weeks pregnant at the moment. We'll set up a meeting to go over the more specific details, but I wanted to let you know." she explained._

" _Are you sure? Someone really picked us?" Regina needed to make sure she didn't imagine what she just heard._

" _I'm positive. Why don't you take tonight to tell your husband and digest the news. If you could, give my office a call in the morning to set up the meeting so we can continue the process and go over the next steps." Ruby responded._

" _Thank you so much! I will call in the morning to set up that appointment." she excitedly replied. After exchanging goodbyes Regina hung up the phone._

 _Her mind was racing. They were going to be parents. Robin would be home any minute. She wanted to come up with some grand way to tell him. He deserved something grand for how patient he had been when they found out it would be difficult if not impossible for her to get pregnant. Robin had held her night after night as she cried all while trying to process his own pain over the situation. She didn't have time for a huge reveal though. Just as she was about to get lost in her own thoughts she heard the door open._

" _Hello, my love." Robin greeted as he entered their home._

" _Hi" Regina replied shyly. "I need to tell you something." she told him realizing how it probably sounded and hurrying to tell him the good news. "A birth mother choose us and we're finally getting a baby!" she blurted out._

 _She was crying, happy tears for the first time in this long process to parenthood. Robin didn't say anything. He just picked her up into his arms and kissed her senseless. When they needed to part for air, he was finally able to put a complete thought together in order to ask her if this was real._

 _Robin wove his fingers into her hair, staring deep into her dark brown eyes as she explained. "It's real. We're going to be parents. I don't know much else, other than the birth mother is 30 weeks along. We need to set up a meeting to go over the rest of the details. I just can't believe it's finally happening. I have to thank you though. You have been my rock through all of this and reminded me that I need to have hope. We never would have got here without you keeping us moving forward even when it looked bleak. I love you so much."_

" _You never need to thank me for that sweetheart. It's my job to pick you up when you're struggling, just like you've done for me when I get stuck in my own head. I love you more." Robin replied, he was crying as well now._

 _Regina pulled him close and kissed him. He picked her up before taking her to their bedroom. They celebrated by spending the night naked and completely wrapped up in each other. He buried his head between her thighs so he could lick and suck her to her first of many blissful peaks that night. She returned the favor by taking him into her mouth until he was good and hard and buried inside her. They lost track of how many times and how many ways they were able to push each other over the brink. Their moans and whispered words of devotion only intensifying the connection between their bodies. She lost count after his 4th and her 5th orgasm of the night. Around midnight they collapsed next to each other and she immediately curled up into his embrace._

" _That was amazing. Babe, I think we need to adopt like 5 or 6 more. What do you think?" Regina teased._

" _Whatever you want my love. I just want you to know that I'm sure there will be bumps along the way in this adoption process and even more once we're actually parents, but through it all, I will be right here by your side. Giving you hope when you need it most." Robin replied, kissing her forehead before they let each other's breathing lull the other to sleep._

Present Day

"I meant what I said that night. I will always be by your side providing you with hope when you think all is lost. Just like you've done for me on countless occasions since then. We just have to have hope right now just like we did then to be blessed enough for Henry to become our son. Now we need to have hope that he will be brought back to us."

She leaned her forehead against his "I just...I don't know what to do. I can't function not knowing where he is. It hurts to breathe. And that conversation with Roland, it just crushed me." she tried to get it all out. Maybe actually saying all the negative thoughts plaguing her mind out loud would allow her to let a little bit of the hope Robin was talking about in.

"Oh sweetheart, I know how you're feeling. Everything hurts, if I didn't hang on to that little bit of hope I have I probably wouldn't have been able to get out of bed this morning. I failed him. I wasn't able to protect him when he needed me most. And it kills me that I haven't brought him home to you yet. The pain in your eyes is tearing me apart inside, but the only way we are going to get through this is with hope. It's the only way we have any chance to get him back." Robin replied as the tears streamed down his face.

"I love you. And you didn't fail him or me. This isn't your fault. No one saw this coming and you're right we need to have hope that we can find him until we are told otherwise." Regina whispered before closing the little space between them to place a gentle kiss on his lips.

"I love you too." Robin replied when he pulled away.

They went about finishing up dinner and eating as a family. They wanted to try to keep things as normal as possible for Roland. When Regina was finishing up washing the dishes she heard a car pull into the driveway. Her heart stopped when she saw that it was detective Rogers.

"Robin can you come here?" Regina called to him in the playroom where he was helping Roland clean up his toys before bed.

Before Robin had a chance to say anything the doorbell rang. He opened the door as Regina immediately questioned him. "Did you find him?"

"Not yet, but I think we found a really promising lead. Do either of you recognize this woman?" he asked, showing both of them a picture of a woman. Regina shook her head and looked to Robin.

"No, she doesn't look familiar to me either. Who is she?" Robin asked.

"Her fingerprints were found on your gate. They were the only prints that didn't match the ones both of you and your nanny provided yesterday. She does have a criminal history, but has fallen off the grid since she was released from probation. We are doing everything we can to track her down. This could be a good thing for us though." Rogers explained.

"Why do you say that?" Regina was curious how this was a good thing.

"Aside from the fact that it's a lead we didn't have yesterday, the fact that he was taken by a woman may give us more time to bring him home safe. Most woman who kidnap a child do so to fill a void of the child they feel like they are missing. There are all different reasons why they feel like they're missing a child, but often it centers around their own loss of a child. This also means they are more likely to keep the child alive in an effort to replace the child they feel they've lost." Rogers told the couple. They both took a deep breath, relieved to hear something somewhat positive regarding the search for their child.

"Do you have anything else to go on?" Robin hoped they had found more.

"Not yet, but this gives us a solid direction to take our search in. I need to head back to the station to help, but I wanted to let you both know what we found. I will let you know as soon as we have anymore information." Rogers wanted to reassure them that everything possible was being done to find their son. Robin thanked the detective before showing him out and returning to Regina.

"See, we just need to have hope. Hope we're going to keep finding clues and hope that this woman truly does see Henry as a child she lost so that she keeps him safe until we find him." Robin told her before pulling her close.

"Hope" Regina whispered in Robin's ear and for the first time all day, really believing it.

Author's Note:

Thank you for reading this story. Inspiration really struck with this story so I wrote/planned several chapters out. I have two different directions that I have thought about taking this story. One would mean sticking with this just being an OUAT fanfic, the other would mean making it a crossover with Criminal Minds. It would remain primarily an OUAT story, but Criminal Minds would be tied in to obviously help find Henry. I would like to know what you guys think and if you have a preference as to which version of the story you would want me to write. Leave your thoughts in the reviews. I have one more chapter to write before I would hit the point where the story could go in either direction so you have a bit of time to tell me what you think. If you want to read a Criminal Minds crossover feel free to leave ideas for any specific character interactions/scenes you would like me to write into it. Sorry, I know this was a lot but I really like both ideas so I figured I would let you guys have a say too.


End file.
